Resistance
by Ayakashiki
Summary: AU in which the love between an immortal and a mortal is a taboo, and Yato commits such a taboo the moment he falls for Hiyori. which is the riskiest move for a well known deity of fortune. rating may change
The brunette clutches the five yen coin tightly inside of her hand. She stands in front of the beautifully adorned shrine, as she usually did on a day like today. It was just for to make wishes to ensure good fortune, for things to carry a fortitious outcome. That mainly included the tests she hoped to have made a passing grade on.

Her eyes flutter closed as her wish comes to the front of her mind. Hiyori's hands clap together as if she were making a prayer. And then, those words spill from out of her lips in a whisper. It put a sort of ease on her worries when it came around to the time of essential tests at school. She had always made wishes to this shrine when such time rolls around.

She had made this her usual routine, having made enough wishes to become one of Yato's hugest supporters. He had a collection of plaques, each one having one of her pleas etched in the surface of it.

Every single one of them had been heard by him. Even though, there wasn't much for him to grant. She had been able to pass those tests mostly on her own accord, there wasn't much he influenced about the matter. Yet, the deity admired each wish she wished to be granted. The girl had presented him with such a huge amount of support.

He could only wish to provide some sort of assistance whenever she wished for things. The most he could manage was to provide a sense of good luck to her. It wasn't much of a help, and Yato had always carried that desire to gift her with something more.

This had been taking place for the duration of a few years now. Long enough that the deity sorta a slight attachment to her.

And there came that one fateful day.

The day where she only rushed into his shrine, wielded with tears spilling down her cheeks and a face that expressed a true sentiment of anguish. A large amount of five yen coins slip right out of her hands, scattering onto the wooden floor beneath her, noisily.

Her words seemed to leave a deep wound in him, etched it directly into his heart. The brunette had collapsed onto her knees right before his shrine, only expressing a myriad of negative emotions.

"I... I should have never believed in you! Aren't god supposed to grant wishes?!" Hiyori finally manages to scream out.

Those words alone, caused something to snap deep inside of him. In a matter of seconds, he is standing before her broken figure. He doesn't hesitate to kneel down in front of her, without a single word from him. Yato somehow managed to suppress his anger towards her, instead reaching for one of her hands.

Yato takes that hand into his own, which surely got the girl's attention. Magenta irises fixate upon the deity, carrying a slightly red tint after she had just been crying.

Hiyori forces her hand right out of his grasp, harshly.

"You're... You're a poor excuse for a god." She mutters, out of unrestrained anger.

A surge of anger rushes through Yato's being at those words only. He grasps onto both of her wrists, as an expression of such anger.

"Whether or not you have faith in me, isn't any of my business. But you have the damn nerve to insult me?" The deity answers, in a low tone.

"I should have known asking you to grant my wishes was pointless..."

"Pointless? You know what? Fine, what are your wishes?" Yato sighs, calming down in his own way. He slips one of the five yen coins into his hand, accepting an actual wish from her this time.

"Forget it. I don't want to wish to you for anything."

"No. I mean it, I will grant your every single wish. No matter how ridiculous."

She can't help but look at him in utter curiosity. The idea was at least a tiny bit tempting. Hiyori is sorta hesitant to take his word on it, after the earlier ordeal, but accepts the offer nonetheless.

"F-Fine. You better keep your promise, though." She warns, finally managing to crack a weak smile at the deity

Yato hadn't a single clue yet, just what he gotten himself into. The only thing he had desired was to see that unique, beautiful smile she carried. It had been something he had seen many times before, but never got enough of.


End file.
